Chauffeur, Chauffeur
by Hoshikawa
Summary: naruto entre dans un taxi, il est totalement bourré et a l'air encore plus mignon qu'a la normal, le chauffeur ne reste évidement pas indifférent a un tel sex-appeal !


bienvenue ! alors, voila un petit one-shot totalement improvisé, l'idée m'est venu en voiture ou j'imaginais naruto bourré, l'histoire a subit beaucoup de changement durant l'écriture, mais j'aime assez ce résultat ! bref, voila un one shot tiré de mon imagination farfelue qui j'espère vous plaira ;) (il y a une jeu de mot sur le titre révélé a la fin ... p_p)

Chauffeur, chauffeur

-voilà Monsieur, on vous le laisse, merci bien, au revoir !

-euh très bien, au revoir

-yahhh Kiba tu me laisse seul ? *choqué * je vais bouder *fait la moue *

-voyons Naruto! Tu es un grand garçon non ?

-Noui *tire la langue *

-bon alors, présente toi au monsieur, rentre chez toi et dessaoule tranquillement d'accord ?

-d'accoooo' kiba *grand sourire béa *

-oui, allez a lundi

-N'a lundi ! *ferme la porte *

-vous revenez d'une soirée arrosé apparement

-exat' ! Je suis Uzumaki naruto ! Et vous ?

-oh c'est rare qu'on me demande, moi je suis Uchiha sasuke, ravi de vous rencontrez

-Ravi moi aussssssssSSSIIII ! *s'endort en tombant comme une masse *

-... vous dormez ?

-RROOMMMPPPSSCCCHIIITTT ZZZZZzzZZZZZ

-oui... UZUMAKI-SAMA REVEILLEZ VOUS !

-*dors *

-... bon... *sors de la voiture et regarde, puis remonte dans la voiture *

_évidement, son copain est déjà partit... mince, je fais quoi moi ? Je sais même pas ou il habite, je ne le connais pas, tout ce que j'ai c'est son nom...c'est bientôt l'heure de rentrer... 3h45, tu m'étonnes, je dois la rentrer au garage pour Neji... bon je vais faire ca, et je vais le ramener chez moi hein, c'est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire après tout, demain matin je lui expliquerais tout. _

Je démarre la voiture et part en direction du garage, en réglant le rétroviseur central, sa tête se centre dedans, je le regarde quelques minutes sans m'en rendre compte et je me fais klaxonné par la voiture de derrière parce que le feu est vert, je me remet en route, presque en train de rougir.

_il...il est tellement mignon, on dirait un ange endormie... HA ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte...je...je suis gay d'accord, mais je peux pas tomber __amoureux d'un client ! Non, impossible ! Hors de question ! __**BUMPPPP ! **_

_AH ! J'ai oublié un stop cette fois...oh non, ca me perturbe... j'ai les mains moites, mon cœur bat vite, j'ai presque le rouge aux joues... j'ai chaud au ventre, c'est agréable...et oui...tout les symptômes du coup de foudre... ahhhh seigneur ! Pourquoi moi ? J'en ai marre ! Je vais juste devoir l'oublier... ah on y est...bon, passez inaperçu, surtout que Neji ne me remarque pa... *porte ouverte * _

_-_t'es en retard sasuke-kun

-...je sais Neji mais, j'ai recueillis un garçon la et il s'est endormie avant de me dire ou il habite et impossible de le réveiller, j'ai donc penser l'emmener chez moi et demain matin je le remmènerais chez lui

-... *regarde naruto * oh il est mignon, tu as toujours eu bon goût, n'est-ce pas sasuke-kun ?

-tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas du tout pour ca !

-ah ? Je n'avais rien insinuer moi...

-argh tu m'énerves ! *descend * allez, bouge

-pardon pardon ! Uchiha-san

-te fous pas de moi *ouvre la portière et prend naruto *

-et tu vas t'en débrouiller ?

-évidement, j'habite a cinq minutes a pied ! *le porte comme un enfant *

-...

-*le porte comme une princesse et se met a rougir violemment *

-...

-*le met sur son dos, prend ses mains devant lui * voilà !

-...*pouffe de rire *

-VA BOSSER !

-oui, oui a demain matin sasuke-kun !

-ouais, ouais a demain

_bon...j'ai juste a traversé la rue, tourné a droite, passez devant l'épicerie, acheter mon lait comme chaque vendredi soir chez sakura-chan, entrez dans l'appartement juste a côté, monter 4 étages et voilà... bon procédons par étapes ! _

-Je traverse la rue !...fait, EH tombe pas toi ! *le rattrape par la main et rougie encore *...il...il a les mains tellement douces...merde on me regarde ! *cours pour tourner a droite * han han... bon tourner c'est bon, je dois allez chez sakura-chan maintenant... *avance * Sakura-chan ! C'est moi !

-hyah ! Sasuke-kun ! Voilà ton...lait... euh... tu fais baby-sitter maintenant ?

-ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est une histoire de taxi, il s'est endormie dans la voiture et je n'arrive pas a le réveiller

-ah...ce n'est que ca ! *remplie un verre d'eau et le jette sur la figure de naruto * allez réveille toi

-ZZZZZZzzzzZZZZZZz

-...efficace sakura-chan, je suis tout trempé aussi

-oui bah hein ! Au moins je peux mater deux beaux gosses T-shirt mouillé!

-...je vais te tuer

-tu dis ca tout le temps, bon tu payes ton lait la ou j'appelle la sécurité ?

-... *tend l'argent * voila !

-merci, revenez quand vous voulez!

-oui, on verra ca ! ATCHOUM !...

-euh...*se fait toute petite *

-a demain oui, sur et certain ! *cours jusqu'à l'appartement *

_voilà ! Il n'y a plus qu'a monter les 4 étages... 1...2...3 AH non !_

-oh ! Sasuke ! Tu rentres tard aujourd'hui !

-oui, je sais kakashi-san, vous allez promener pakkun vous ?

-oui, oui ! La lune est tellement belle...oh mais tu as un voyageur autrement que dans ton taxi maintenant ? Hahaha

-euh...on va dire ca, bon, excusez moi je suis pressé

-oui oui vas-y ! au revoir sasuke, a une prochaine fois

-a la prochaine kakashi-san

_argh ils ne font que me retarder ! Je vais attraper froid ! Et naruto aussi ! Ah voilà ! *fouille dans sa poche et sors ses clefs * OUF j'aurais vraiment, exploser si je les avait oublié bon nous y voilà *allume * je vais le poser dans ma chambre et allez chercher des serviettes ah...pas dans mon lit, il va tout tremper, je vais le poser...sur le bureau en attendant ! *le poser assis sur le bureau et le regarde * il est tellement mignon...bon, allons chercher les serviettes *pars *_

-voila le serviettes !

-ah sasuke-kun tu es gentil

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! t'es réveillé !

-bah oui

-tu m'as fait peur * assis par terre en train de reprendre son souffle a cause du choc* tu es toujours saoul ?

-hahaha ! Non, encore un petit peu mais je sais ce que je fais !

-rah ne te moque pas de moi ! *lui jette la serviette *

-*se la prend en pleine figure * bwarf... hey ! Au fait, on est ou ?

-chez moi, tu t'es endormie avant de me dire ou tu habitais

-ah...hummm oui c'est vrai euh désolé !

-ce n'est pas grave...

-bon, je vais rentrer alors

-..vous...vous pouvez rester..si vous voulez

-ah, non, je vais vous gênez je ne peux pas

-vous ne me gênerez pas, et il est déjà très tard

-rah je vous dit que non merci ! *pars vers l'entrée et passe juste a côté de sasuke * merci encore de m'avoir ramener

_SASUKE ! FONCE CRETIN ! Tu ne le reverra plus jamais ! Prend le maintenant ! ALLEZ FONCE! FONCE ! FONCEEEE !_

-A..attend ! *le prend par la manche *

-oui, qu'y a-t-il encore ?

-euh eh bien je euh

_laisse parler ton cœur andouille ! Au lieu de balbutié comme le dernier des attardé !_

-je... *reprend conscience, l'attrape par le dos et prend son menton entre deux doigts * rester, je vous en pris, je crois bien que j'ai...*l'embrasse tendrement a la fin, naruto écarquille les yeux * je crois bien que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour vous

-...je...je... excusez moi, mais...*le repousse gentiment * désolé, mais je ne suis pas comme ca...

-vous avez une petite amie ?

-non...

-une femme ?

-non plus...

-alors, s'il vous plait ! Laissez moi une chance ! je...je ne vous ferais pas mal si c'est ce que vous voulez !

-mais...je...je ne sais pas si... enfin je ne suis prêt a rien

-allez... vous allez être fou de moi !

-... *z'yeutes sasuke *...vous le promettez ?

-oui...

-très bien, je vais allez prendre une douche alors...

-*rougis *très...très bien, la salle de bain est au fond a droite, pour la serviette, prenez celle que vous avez déjà.

-très bien *s'en va *

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH je...je...j'arrive a peine a croire que j'ai fait un truc pareil ! il..il est vraiment gentil, et mignon ah je suis super stressé maintenant ! Je me prépare aussi ? Enfin...je me déshabille ?..bah mon T-shirt est trempé, je préfère...*enlève son T-shirt * voilà..je n'ai plus qu'a l'attendre...*bruit de porte * AH le voilà..hum..il va falloir que j'assure ! _

-sasuke-kun..me voilà

-ah ! Naruto-kun … *le prend dans ses bras et s'approche pour l'embrasser -*met un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le stopper * vous avez des préservatifs ?

-EUH.. *fouille dans le tiroir et sors un sachet rond * oui

-très bien, *se pose sur le lit * je suis a vous

-*déglutis *

-faites moi prendre mon pied *clin d'œil *

-oui !

Je me jette sur lui, l'embrassant très langoureusement, je prend son visage en coupe, je l'entend gémir et répond a ses gémissement en caressant son torse, lui, n'étant vêtu que de la serviette, je met ma jambe entre les deux siennes, je tiens ses deux mains de chaque côtés de sa tête l'embrassant toujours plus profondément, le faisant pousser de petits cris, je descend une main pour tâter son entre-jambe que je commence a masser, il gémis encore plus, me plaisir le prend et je me prend a son jeu, je nous sépare et commence a l'embrassé dans le cou, et je descend jouer avec un morceau de chair rosé durci par son excitation, je continue avec ma langue le parcours sur son corps, quand j'arrive près de l'endroit tant convoité, je le regarde, interrogatif et me montre pour seule réponse, un visage emplie de plaisir qui n'attend que ca, je souris légèrement et défait la serviette, je prend directement son membre en bouche, et commence un vas-et-viens qui le fait gémir de plus belle, il pousse des ris de plaisir et de surprise, je commence a jouer de ma langue dessus, ca n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire, il crie encore plus fort, je le regarde un bref instant et il semble être en extase total, je continue mes mouvement, me faisant plus lourd et insistant, il n'y reste pas indifférent et s'accroche aux draps, et dans un dernier râle de plaisir, il se lâche, j'avale et me redresse, je le regarde sur le lit ne train de reprendre son souffle, j'enlève mon jean et m'approche du bureau pour prendre le petit sachet, mais une main prend mon poignée

-han...attend, je...je vais le faire aussi..

-ah..mais ce n'est pas bien si je viens avant  
-juste..un peu...

je le regarde, il était rouge de honte de me demander ca

-tu es sur ? Tu n'es pas ivre ?

-oui sur ! Si je suis encore un peu ivre, mais..mais...mais sasuke est tellement bien !

Je rougis a mon tour et me retourne vers lui, je m'assois a coter de lui et il commence, il se penche et embrasse mon ventre avant de me malaxer a travers le tissu, je ne peux retenir mon souffle qui s'accélère, au bout d'un moment il s'arrête et retire mon caleçon, il se met a genoux devant moi en prend mon membre en bouche, m'imitant comme précédemment, je gémis aussi et pose une main sur sa tête sous le plaisir, je sens ses mains posé sur mes jambes qui tremblent un peu, j'en prend une et la pose sur mon torse, il relève la tête et me regarde, il a compris mon message, il sent mon cœur battre pour lui, alors il se lève et m'embrasse, je le prend dans mes bras et nous fait rouler pour me retrouver au dessus, il me regarde, un peu craintif

-ne t'en fais pas naruto, ca va aller

-je..je te fais confiance...

je lui souris encore et me lève, je prend le petit sachet et retourne près de lui, il ne regarde pas, j'enfile le préservatif, et me remet sur lui, je l'embrasse et présente mon membre a l'entrée de son intimité, je commence a rentrer en lui, il gémit de douleur et des larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux, je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres et rentre encore, ses plaintes sont plus fortes, je m'enfonce complètement en prononçant son nom, je souffle moi aussi, il gémit de douleur, je commence a bouger quelque peu, pour ne pas le brusquer, il commence a s'y habituer, je vais un peu plus vite et ses plaintes se mélangent a des cris de plaisirs que j'apprécie encore plus, je me fais de plus en plus rapide, et frappe de plus en plus fort, quand je réussi a toucher son point sensible, il cris de plaisir et hurle mon nom, je retouche cette partie de son corps plusieurs fois ensuite, ses cris m'excitent au plus haut point, et dans un râle de plaisir ou chacun cris le nom de l'autre, je me lâche, et lui aussi, je me retire et m'allonge a ses côtés, je retire le préservatif et le jette dans la poubelle, je l'embrasse encore une fois

-Naruto...je t'aime

-...je ne peux pas encore répondre a ca maintenant...

-si...ca ne t'as pas déplus n'est-ce pas ?

-non, du tout

-alors c'est bon, je vais t'embrasser et tu vas tomber follement amoureux de moi

je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, plus longtemps, plus doucement et plus langoureusement, il me sourit et m'embrasse en retour, un baiser au contraire du mien farouche et intense, il se recule et me regarde satisfait, je l'entoure de mes bras et nous nous sommes endormie comme ca. Le lendemain matin naruto me fit une déclaration, et depuis cette instant il a emménagé chez moi et j'ai changé de travail pour être plus présent avec lui, qu'y n'est encore qu'étudiant. Et aujourd'hui, le soir de noël, je rentre a la maison et naruto m'accueille sur le seuil de la porte

-héhé sasuke ! J'ai accroché du gui !

-ha..espèce de coquin !

-oui !

Il me fit un énorme sourire et je me suis jeté sur lui pour l'embrassé. En espérant que vous passerez tous une bonne journée ! C'était notre rencontre, et si on me dit que c'est le destin qui nous a fait nous rencontrer, même si en général je ne crois pas a ce genre de chose, je veux bien le croire, car cet adorable étudiant aux airs d'enfants est vraiment adorable

FIN.

BONUS !

~le lendemain de cette nuit~

-je pars travailler mon chéri, je reviens vers midi pour manger et je te ramènerais chez toi

-hun d'accord, je t'aime !

-moi aussi *l'embrasse *

-alors ? C'était un bon coup ?

-Neji, idiot !

-quoi ? Tu n'as pas profiter de lui ?

-non, il était parfaitement consentant

-euh...hein? SERIEUX ? EH t'en vas pas ! …. bon je me suis levé de bonne heur pour rien moi...allons dormir

(le jeu de mot ! hum c'est euh le premier "chauffeur" parce que sasuke est chauffeur de taxi et le deuxième parce qu'il chauffe naruto héhé ! sayonara minna-san !(=au revoir tout le monde))


End file.
